Darcy
Darcy is a witch who has been described as the "Lady of Darkness", "Queen of Darkness", "The Witch of Illusions" or the "Queen of Dark Magic". She is a member of the Trix, a trio of witches. She is more calm and competent than her sisters. Devious and manipulative, Darcy uses dark magic and illusions to confuse and control opponents. She is good at discovering weaknesses and exploiting them. It was hinted that she had a crush on Riven, as she remarked that he was cute, saved his life when his bike went out of control, (as seen in "The Rose Festival") and went on dates. However, she grew over it quickly and began using him like her sisters did. Darcy has demonstrated the power of confusion. She also has been seen to have hypnotic powers. Personality Like her two sisters, Darcy demonstrates a sadistic personality. She is seen laughing after turning Mirta into a pumpkin, and happily pummels Bloom before taking her powers. She also shares their lust for power. At the same time, she is the one most likely to fall in love with a boy. In season one, she seemed genuinely attracted to Riven even while she was manipulating him. To date, she has only shown one moment of compassion, when she expressed concern for Riven's safety. She is less aggressive than Icy and Stormy, but is the most cunning. Darcy is also the middle sister of the Trix. She is usually seen to be more close with Stormy rather than Icy. She had huge dislike of Tritannus ever since they first met. She was the one to convince Stormy to leave him and one to try to convince Icy to do the same. This also shows that she is very manipulative. Appearance |-|Civilian= Darcy has long brown hair that reaches down her ankles, and bangs that reach to her waist that are a lighter shade of brown. She also has yellow eyes. -Darcy Civilian 2-.gif |-|Witch= -Darcy Witch 2-.jpg |-|Biker= DarcyBiker108.png |-|Light Haven Prisoner= DarcyLightHaven.jpg |-|Gloomix= 514791 1293408658658 480 360.jpg |-|Disguises= Darcy_Stella.jpg|Darcy as Stella. DarcyGypsy.jpg|Gypsy disguise. Darcy_Wolf.jpg|Wolf disguise. |-|Young Darcy= Young_Darcy.jpg |-|Disenchantix= Darcy Disenchantix - Stock Art.jpg |-|Super Trix= Darcyisthebest.png |-|Dark Sirenix= Darcy's Sirenix - Ep514.jpg |-|Dark Witch= Darcy's_Dark_Witch_Form.jpg |-|Animal hybrid= photo.jpg Magical Abilities Her powers are based on darkness and are also mind based and commonly her magic is seen as purple rings. Her powers are widely displayed in the episode "A Friendship Sundered", here it is revealed that she can hypnotize people. In the episode "The Fall Of Magix", it is shown that she can create vortexes and make rooms turn into darkness because her powers were powered by the Dragon's Flame at the time. In the episode "The Rose Festival" she hypnotizes Riven, at Red Fountain specialist. In the original English, she brings him out of a coma. She also once used a cheat spell to get her & the other Trix out of the Detention Dimension.Their relationship was in the arc until the witches obtained the Dragon's Flame. Riven was a spy for Darcy and got information about Bloom for the witches. He, for most of the war, was prisoner in Cloud Tower. She also displays some degree of telekinesis, firing psychic bolts, and multiplying her astral form to make it physical.Her powers are illusions or darkness. Just like her sisters, the power, is the name. She also possesses the ability to summon fire, setting objects ablaze, as seen in season three's tenth episode when she lights the Alfea's Hall of Enchantments on fire to prevent the Winx from getting to the spell books. Since Darcy is the witch of darkness and illusions she can see through any hologram or illusion. She is also able to create tentacle out of shadows that can grab and hold enemies and even other spells. Darcy has the ability to send out waves of darkness that can corrupt others minds and objects that can make them corrupted as well. She has also magically induced pollution and contamination onto the Black Willow on Linphea. By the fifth season at the beginning of darkness creates hands clutching his opponent and other movement can create common illusions that any adversary sees it without anyone knowing (as the case of Kiko when he discovered the three sisters and Darcy does being attacked five clones of the same to attack it without being detected). Finally in the Sixth her powers seem to have been less severe in their attire have changed, but he served against Winx, even more against Bloom. In Egypt makes some people are frightened by a spell chaos, and the The Legendarium World of Mythix when adopted the powers of Ariadne to challenge for the crown Stella makes certain illusions stronger than their usual powers as the case of multiply and create illusions that attack Stella. She can also create limited earthquakes. She used this power in Broken Dreams to bury people underground. Her sister Stormy also has this ability. Trivia *Darcy's name is a play on her element, Darkness. *Her polar opposite is Stella, whose powers are based on light. *Musa hates her very much because she once dated her boyfriend, Riven. *Darcy is one of the two witches of the Trix who wore disguises to cause mayhem. The other one is Stormy. **Darcy wore a fairy disguise in "Party Crasher" and she was disguised as a Gypsy in "Together!". *Darcy was the only member of the Trix to tamper with the Magical Reality Chamber. *In Season 1, Riven was dating Darcy before Musa. *Whisperia is the home planet of the Trix in the 4Kids version. *In the 4Kids dub, her disguise used to infiltrate Red Fountain was given the alias of Fairy Princess Fifi, who was step-sister to Missy (Stormy) and cousin to Sissy (Icy). *In Magical Adventure, Darcy's eye make-up was changed. *According to the comic series, Darcy and her sisters come from a realm called "The Ice Kingdom." The trio lived in the Ice Kingdom until they left for [[Magix] in order to attend Cloud Tower to become powerful witches. **During her childhood, Darcy became friends with the son of a member of the Ice Kingdom's Royal Court named Darko. After learning that he and his father had fled to Magix, Darcy constantly fought Icy and Stormy over who Darko should date in Issues 27 and 28. Darcy may have had the strongest feelings for Darko out of the trio as she was seen brooding to herself over him in the beginning of Witch Love and she leaves whenever she sees Darko and Icy together, unable to bear it. *Darcy is possibly the least evil of the Trix, as shown in the comic story "Future Adventure" where she showed great concern about Icy and Stormy's disappearance in a time machine that she resorted to notifying Griffin. *In the Irish dub, her name was changed to Doireann meaning "Dark princess", pronounced as Dir-in. *In a 4Kids promo, it is said that her power source is darkness from the primordial voids. *Darcy could be the most flirtatious member of the Trix because she manipulates men most of the time, even wanting to be the Headmistress of Red Fountain in Season 1. *Lazuli's voice actress in the Nickelodeon dub also voices Darcy. Category:Season 2 (concepts)